


About Muse

by Saido



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saido/pseuds/Saido
Summary: A poet describe how (s)he feels when her(his) Muse approches...





	About Muse

There’s no escape, not there, not here.  
I hear mu Muse calling near.  
So close, so tight…I got to fight,  
But from obsession I can’t hide!  
New words again create new lines,  
And step by step they come to rhymes.  
Sometimes they turn onto whole story,  
And when it ends, I start to worry.  
I want to start another one,  
But – Muse – she’s gone… Then I feel numb.


End file.
